


grey skies

by hawkeyelover



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Anathema, Badass! Aziraphale, Crowley Rules Over Hell, Dark! Crowley, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King of Hell Crowley, King! Crowley, LITERALLY, M/M, Offscreen Torture, Violence, offscreen death, swapping dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyelover/pseuds/hawkeyelover
Summary: Led by their new leader, Heaven was being crushed under Hell’s heel. The archangels were captured. The remaining holy warriors scattered across Earth, desperate and crying out for Her mercy, and they heard nothing in return. The war was just about won, thanks to the new king in rule.The Mighty Serpent Crowley— King of Hell. In this world, Hell was about to reign victorious.Hail to the King.





	grey skies

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many wips and an insane amount of hw rn, should i be writing more fics?? no
> 
> but will i??? yes

“The last of the angels, hmm? And where’d you find this one?” A thin, wiry, red-haired demon murmurs, tilting his head as his eyes transfixed on the prisoner kneeling before him. 

“Where the human city ‘London’ once stood. Stumbling through the ruins, it was. Scared looking thing, heh.” The Duke of Hell, Ligur, chuckles. Or rather, what was meant to be chuckling but sounded more like gravel in a blender. 

“Well,” the demon stands from his throne, rolling his shoulders and swiveling his head, “let’s get this over with, shall we?” He nods, and the Duke steps away from the king’s side to tear the burlap sack from the angel’s head. 

The angel itself looks it had seen better days. It dons only trousers, a tattered button up tinged with soot, and bare, dirty feet. Its face was a sickly pallor, tear marks tracking clean trails on its cheeks. Its cherub curls were messy and singed at the ends, darkened with ash and smoke, and a gash sliced deep into its cheekbone with shining gold smearing the edges. From its kneeling position, its eyes are hidden as its head bows low.

Behind night black lenses, the king’s slitted pupils narrow to fine lines. He nearly falls to his knees in shock. Something long dead and gone, something ripped from him so long ago stirs in his chest. Weakness. He needs. He needs to _see_. 

_It’s not possible_. 

Straightening to his full height, he saunters down the steps to stop directly in front of the divine creature. 

“Look at me.”

No response. (<strike>Ah. If it had been...there’s no doubt the angel would have...</strike>)

The cold begins to settle back into place. 

Of course not. (_It was foolish of him to even think_—)Rage curls familiar inside him, and his clawed hand snaps forward to tangle in once blonde curls, to yank the angel’s head back to expose its face to the flickering fluorescent light. 

Dull blue eyes lock onto his face. Something sparks inside of them. 

“Crowley?”

Oh. 

This. This can’t be. It really was—

“My King?” Someone inquires but he can’t hear them. He’s been staring for quite a while it seems. 

“_Leave us_.” With all the strength he has, he keeps his voice steady.

Within seconds the room is empty. With the new king ruling, many a demon have learned not hesitate when taking orders from the Great Serpent. 

The angel whispers his forgotten name once more, and his claws tighten in response, to a painful degree. It scrunches up its face unpleasantly, but tries to smile anyway. 

“I found you. I—I found you,” it whispers brokenly, and tears swell up in its eyes. 

It sounds like him. It sounds _just like him_, but it can’t be.

It can’t be, because his Aziraphale died a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is making me so sad lmao but it might get into heavy shit later and be even worse,,,,,, but uhhh check those tags out if you need a tw. this is just a side thing im doing, so updates are gonna be irregular just so y’all know, see you next chapter!!


End file.
